Classroom Monochrome
Classroom Monochrome is an insert song from Senki Zesshou Symphogear G TV Series and sung by Ayahi Takagaki. Lyrics |-|Romanji= Mada minu hontō no jibun no koto ga jibun jishin de mo wakara nakute dareka ni te o sashinobete moratte itami to wa chigatta itami o shiru monokurōmu no mirai yosō zu enogu o sagashi te…demo ima wa naze daro u, naze daro u irozuku yo yukkuri to hana ga niji ni hokotte saku mitai hōkago no chaimu ni majitta kaze ga fukinukeru kanji ta koto nai igokochi no yo sa ni mada tomadotteru yo nē konna sora ga takai to egao ga ne….kakuse nai naze daro? ‘daijōbu da yo’ tte kotoba kyōkasho no doko ni mo notte naku te sa ano toki dō shi tara yokatta no ka yume o hanbun koshi ta ima nara wakaru yo ‘shinjiru tte koto’ ‘taisetsu na mono’ yatto mitsukerareta… dakara yuki ku hi damari to nukumori to kibishi sa mo tsunagari mo zenbu zenbu kure ta basho o mamoru tame akogare no seifuku kaban ni wa hayari no kīhorudā futsū no onnanoko mitai na jikan o arigatō….minna nē atashi niatte ta ka na tomodachi o…dekita ka na…? waratte mo ii ka na yurushi te moraeru no ka na atashi wa atashi no seiippai, seiippai… kokorokara, kokorokara… aru ga mama ni utatte mo ii no ka na?! taiyō ga kyōshitsu e to sasu hikari ga mabushikatta yukidoke no yō ni nazeka namida ga afure te tomara nai yo konna konna atatakainda… atashi no kaeru basho atashi no kaeru basho |-|Kanji= まだ見ぬ本当の自分の事が 自分自身でもわからなくて 誰かに手を差し伸べて貰って 傷みとは違った傷みを知る モノクロームの未来予想図 絵具を探して…でも今は 何故だろう、何故だろう 色付くよゆっくりと　花が虹に 誇って咲くみたい 放課後のチャイムに　混じった風が吹き抜ける 感じた事無い居心地のよさにまだ戸惑ってるよ ねぇこんな空が高いと 笑顔がね…隠せない なぜだろ？「大丈夫だよ」って言葉 教科書のどこにも載ってなくてさ あのときどうしたら良かったのか 夢を半分こした今ならわかるよ 信じるってこと」「大切なもの」 やっと見つけられた…　ダカラ行ク 陽だまりと　温もりと 厳しさも　繋がりも　ぜんぶ　ぜんぶ くれた場所を守る為 憧れの制服　鞄には流行りのキーホルダー 普通の女の子みたいな時間をありがとう…みんな ねぇあたし　似合ってたかな 友達を…出来たかな…？ 笑ってもいいかな 許してもらえるのかな あたしはあたしの せいいっぱい、せいいっぱい… こころから、こころから… あるがままに うたってもいいのかな…！ 太陽が教室へとさす光が眩しかった 雪解けのように何故か涙が溢れて止まらないよ こんなこんな暖かいんだ… あたしの帰る場所 あたしの帰る場所 |-|English= Still yet, I don’t know my true self, By myself, I still don’t understand Someone reached out their hand to me And I learned of a pain that’s not quite pain I was drawing a monochrome future Still searching for color… but now, Why is it, why is it I can see, it’s slowly changing colors and a rainbow flower is blooming The after school chime mixed with the blowing breeze The comfort I’d never felt before still confuses me Hey, this sky’s so wide My smile is hey… not hidden anymore. Why is it? The words “I’m fine” Aren’t printed anywhere in this textbook At that time, why was I fine? I know now this isn’t half a dream “Something to believe in” “Something important” I’ve finally found it… That’s why I’ll go forward this sunny spot, this warmth, this severity also this connection and everything, everything to protect the place you gave to me My uniform of longing, the fashionable key holder on my bag For the time normal girls showed me, thank you … everyone Hey, was I suitable For the quality… of my friends…? It’s fine if I smile, right? You’ll forgive me, right? I’ll try my own Best effort, best effort From my heart, from my heart As it is now, It’s fine if I sing, right!? The sunlight falls into the classroom, and it’s such a dazzling light Like snow melting, for some reason my overflowing tears won’t stop Like this, like this, I’m warm… My place to go home to My place to go home to Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music